Let me grow up
by Mangagirl97
Summary: Haruko Hitachiin 13  studied in America for three years. Now she's back. Hikaru and Kaoru are still the same overprotective brothers, so why should she stay in Japan, when she is ready to see the world.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the halls of Ouran, hoping to spot someone who could point me in the direction of Music Room #3. My name is Haruko Hitachiin. I am 13 years old and I just returned from America. I studied abroad there for three years, then returned home today.

"Can anyone help me?" I called out, but all I got was an echo.

I continued walking through the halls, hoping to find the music room. I didn't even want to be here, but Mom said I should have some "quality bonding time with my brothers" and all that nonsense.

It's not that I don't like my brothers, I love them, but they get on my last nerve.

The week before I left for America, Hikaru and Kaoru put glue on my hairbrush, and I am not a morning person. When I went to brush my hair, I didn't even notice the glue. I did notice a sticky substance in my hair. Then I heard snickering and turned and saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing there laughing. Try having to explain to your homeroom teacher why you have a hairbrush stuck in your hair, without sounding stupid.

"Are you lost?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I turned around and saw a boy in a middle school uniform, like me.

"Yeah, I am trying to get to music room three, can you help me?" I asked.

He nodded.

"So, what's your name?' I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Daiki, you?"

"Haruko. So, why is a middle schooler walking around a high school?" I asked.

"I should be asking you the same."

"I am looking for my brothers." I said.

"I just enjoy walking around Ouran's school grounds. Every now and then, I come to the high school. I have come often enough that I know were every room is though."

I laughed.

Daiki smiled at me.

"You have a nice laugh, soft." He said.

We stopped in front of a door marked Music Room #3.

"Thanks." I said. I just stared at the door, afraid to open it.

"Aren't you going in?" Daiki asked.

"You know what, on second thought, I think I'll meet my brothers at home." I tried to walk away, but Daiki stopped me.

"Would it make you feel better if I went in with you?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

Daiki reached for the door.

Sitting around were six guys and a girl.

Sitting on the couch, were two red-headed boys, their backs to me.

"I'm sorry, the Host Club is closed for the day." said a black haired boy wearing glasses.

When he looked up a moment later and saw that I was not a high schooler, he walked up to me and Daiki.

"Can I help you two?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am looking for Hikaru and Kaoru." I said.

He pointed towards the couch.

"Not to long." he warned.

I walked over there with Daiki at my side.

"Thank you for not leaving me." I whispered, as we neared the couch.

He squeezed my hand in a your welcome sort of way and smiled at me.

I approached Hikaru and Kaoru, both playing on their DS's.

"Wow, you guys are still playing with those things?" I said.

They looked up.

"Do we know you?" They asked.

"Wow, you don't recognize me? I guess I really have changed. I told Mom I should have waited till you guys got home, but she wouldn't listen." I said, sadness coloring my voice

Finally, recognition crossed their faces.

"Haruko?" They screamed


	2. Chapter 2

**So, hope anyone who read it likes the first chapter. On with the story...**

"Took you long enough." I muttered to myself.

"What are you doing back from America?" Kaoru asked.

"My three years are up and I am home to stay." I said smiling.

"Who is that?" Hikaru asked, eying Daiki up and down.

"Oh, this is Daiki. He's really nice, he helped my find my way here." I said nodding for Daiki to come sit on the couch with me.

_**Baby look at me**_

_**and tell me what you see**_

_**you ain't seen the best of me yet**_

_**give me time I'll make you forget **_

_**the rest**_

"Sorry, gotta take this." I said, picking up my phone and walking away.

"Haruko." I said.

"Hey girl! How's Japan?" A voice screamed from my phone.

"Lee! Isn't it like really early in the morning there?" I asked

"Yes! But there is something I gotta tell you!" she screamed some more.

"Matt Brooks asked out Samantha Golden!" she screamed

I sighed.

"Everyone knew that was going to happen." I said.

Then I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru all staring at me.

"Gotta go. Later sis."

"Email me!" she yelled before hanging up.

I walked back over to the boys, only this time the other four boys and the girl had joined them, and that Daiki was no were to be seen.

"Where did Daiki go?" I asked.

"He was busy." Hikaru said hurriedly, ensuring that he and Kaoru had done something that would make Daiki never speak to me again.

"So, who are these boys?" I asked, staring at them.

"Tamaki-" Kaoru began before Tamaki cut him off.

" My princess, you are prettier then-"

"This is the kind of boy you hang out with?" I asked "That is the saddest pick-up line I have ever heard." I continued.

The boy named Tamaki seemed crestfallen, and went to his corner of woe.

I just stared.

"And I thought America was weird." I muttered to myself.

"Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and Haruhi."

"All I asked for was the boys names." I said, staring at them.

"What?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked together.

"I'm not stupid. She is obviously a girl. Not all girls are like the girls you seem to get at this club who are stupid enough to believe that a boy has eyes that large." I said.

Tamaki jumped up. "Don't tell anyone!" he yelled in my ear.

"My G-d!**(I am Jewish and my temple says, don't spell out G-d's name bc if you do, you can't erase it)** I won't. Just don't scream in my ear anymore! I am going to be deaf if you continue doing that!" I screamed right back at him.

"Come on Haruko." Hikaru called said, standing up. "We have to go."

I stood up and walked out of the room, only to find Daiki sitting next to the door.

"Daiki, what are you doing here?" I said in surprise.

He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but was holding it back eying my brothers nervously.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." I said, turning to Hikaru and Kaoru.

They looked like they wanted to protest, but one of my glares silenced them, sending them running for the front gate.

Daiki relaxed when they left.

I sighed. "Look, whatever my brother said to you, ignore it. I'll protect you." I said smiling.

He smiled back at me.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"Do you want to meet up this weekend. Catch a movie or something?" He mumbled to himself.

I grinned.

"I'd love to." I said, while running to catch up with the boys.

There they stood, identical expressions of contempt written on their faces.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing." They said to quickly.

We climbed into the limo and I laughed, remembering when I would climb into the limo, feeling like a princess.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru asked, curiosity crossing his face.

"Just remembering the times 3-years-ago." I said smiling.

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned and sat on either side of me.

I stretched out across their legs and Hikaru laughed.

"Looks like someone wants to remain three." He said while stroking my hair.

I smiled curling up.

"Jet lag." I said, before I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the ppl who reviewed. On with the story BTW-the day before was a Thursday**

"Haruko! Get up!" A familiar voice called out.

"Just a couple more minutes." I said, pulling the pillow on top of my head.

"Come on." This time I heard two voices, then I felt the pillow over my head being taken away.

"Hey!" I sat up quickly, only to come face to face with Hikaru and Kaoru.

They grinned at me.

"Time to get up for school." Kaoru said.

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my feet and tried to pull me out of bed.

I grabbed the edge of the bed, and hung on for dear life.

"MOM! Hikaru and Kaoru are hurting me!" I called out, hoping Mom hadn't left for work yet.

Hikaru and Kaoru dropped my legs and ran into my closet.

Mom walked in and saw my lying on the floor.

"Haruko! You shouldn't go blaming your brothers. I don't even see them." she said.

"But-"

"No buts. You are just going to have to call that boy and let him know you can't make this weekend." she said, walking out.

My fists balled up and I turned to face the closet.

There, Hikaru and Kaoru's faces poked out from behind the closet.

"So, would anyone like to tell me how Mom found out about my date this weekend?" I asked, struggling to keep a poker face without strangling them.

"We will tell you at school." They said, smiling identical mischievous smiles.

"Fine." I muttered. I knew I wasn't going to change their minds.

**TIME SKIP :) **

I walked out of the limo, slung my bag over my shoulder, and started to walk towards the middle school.

"Wait!"Hikaru and Kaoru ran out of the limo running over to me.

"What?" I asked. I was irritated.

"We're sorry we told mom. Okay?" Kaoru asked.

I looked at them.

"Why?" I wanted to know. What would they get from not letting me go on my date?

"We just don't think a girl your age should be going out with a boy by herself." They said together.

"You realize I went on dates with boys by myself back in America?" I said.

"Well we didn't know that!" Hikaru exploded at me.

"Well you never bothered to ask what how America was!" I screamed right back at him.

"You were to busy getting asked out by sissy boy!"

"His name is Daiki and he is my friend!"

"What's wrong with wanting what's best for our little sister?" He screamed.

That stopped me.

"He's telling the truth." Kaoru said, backing Hikaru up like always.

"Do you really want what's best for me? Or what's best for you guys?" I asked, staring at the ground.

"What do you-" they began.

"You realize you sent me one letter in America!" I screamed at them, taking a step forward.

Surprised by my sudden force, they stepped back.

"One letter! All it said was 'Hi we miss you and can't wait for you to come home' So don't tell me you want what's best for me! Because I was able to live without your protection for three years!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes.

"Haruko, we're sorry." They said, walking up to me.

I backed away from them like they were total strangers.

"No. Stay away from me. And don't ever visit me in school!" I called to them, running off.

"Haruko!" They called.

When I looked back, I saw them taking a step to run after me, then Tamaki stepped forward and blocked their path. I saw him shake his head, and they looked at me with expressions of regret.

I had come back home, hoping the fact I had been gone for three years would have softened up the protective brotherly instinct in them. If anything, it made things worse.

"Ommoph!" I ran into something, and fell on my butt, my books scattering everywhere.

"You ok?" A figure bent down to help me.

**Who's the boy? Can anyone guess? :) Again, thanks to those who reviewed! All feedback is appreciated! If you have any ideas, I will try to incorporate them into the story. Gracias!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, thanks to those who replied. Story-**

"Are you ok?" A figure bent down to help me up.

"Thanks, I'm fine. Sorry bout that." I said, picking up my books.

"It's fine. I can forgive a good-looking doll like you." the boy said, picking up my last book and handing it to me.

I got a good look at him.

He had dirty-blonde hair, in a longish-shortish sort of look. He was tall with piercing eyes. Not at all my type. All his friends were in a semi-circle around him, their backs to the wall like they had something worth hiding.

"Sorry your not my type. I don't date smooth talking idiots." I said coldly.

Then I noticed something through a crack in between two of the boys.

It was another boy, and he looked oddly familiar.

"Especially one who picks on my friends." I said, pushing aside two of the boys and standing next to Daiki.

"He's your friend?" the boy sneered.

I nodded.

"Toshi come on, we're gonna be late for class." one of the boys said, tugging on his jacket.

"So your names Toshi." I said

"That's right. Sure you don't want to go out with me? My name means intelligent. I could be a real man to ya." He said, leaning on the shoulder of one of his buddies.

"Really? Well, you don't seem to live up to your name." I said, grabbing Daiki's hand and dragging him away.

We walked into the classroom a couple minutes later.

"Class, we have a new student. Haruko Hitachiin. Please treat her with the up most respect." the teacher said.

I took my seat, and class began.

**TIME SKIP**

"So Haruko, when should I pick you up tomorrow?" Daiki said, coming up to me.

"Oh, I completely forgot! My brothers got me in trouble this morning, so I can't go this weekend." I said.

"Oh well, how about tonight?" he said.

"Thad be great! Why don't you come with me to the host club? Then we can decide were to go tonight." I said smiling.

Daiki was nice. I wanted to get to know him more.

"Awesome. Let's go."

We began walking towards the high school.

We walked up to the door of Music Room #3.

"Come on." I said, pulling on the door.

When we walked in, the host club was already going on.

"Haruko!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, running up to me.

"Why is he here?" Kaoru asked, looking pointedly at Daiki.

I ignored them and started walking towards Kyoya.

"It won't be a problem, will it? After all, we were just going into the back room to do our homework and talk." I said.

"Fine with me. Just don't disturb our guests." He said, never taking his eyes off his laptop.

"Come on Daiki." I said.

"Haruko!" Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

I continued walking with Daiki.

When we got to the back room, I closed the door, turned on the light, and slumped down in my chair.

"That much homework?" Daiki joked, pulling up a chair.

I laughed.

"Let's get started. I need help with math. I don't get it at all." I said, pulling the sheet from my homework folder.

Time passed very fast. Suddenly, it was time for us to head home.

"I'll see you tonight, k?" Daiki said.

"Sounds great." I said climbing into the limo, the boys behind me, including the host club.

"What's everyone doing here?" I asked.

I had wanted a peaceful ride home.

"They are just coming home with us." Hikaru and Kaoru said like perfect angels.

Ha. I knew they had something up their sleeve. The question is, what?

**Dun dun duhhh. Hope everyone enjoyed the ch. Give feedback and ideas plz! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So here is my next update! Hope you enjoy.**

"Mom! I am leaving!" I called upstairs, hoping that Mom would hear, and Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't.

Apparently, someone up there just loves torturing me and Hikaru and Kaoru came bounding down the stairs, the entire Host Club except Haruhi with them.

"Bye." I said coldly, walking out the door.

"Wait!"

I turned back, Hikaru and Kaoru each holding one of my hands.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to tug free.

They squeezed my hands tighter, then Kaoru did something unexpected.

"Go have fun." He said, releasing my hand.

Hikaru looked at him with shock, then released my hand as well.

"Bye." I said, more softer this time.

"Hey." Daiki greeted as I walked up to the limo.

"Come on." I said, starting to climb in.

"Wait, my sister just got back from America today, so I invited her along. I hope you don't mind." He said, smiling warmly.

"Not at all." I said, climbing into the limo.

"Haruko!" A familiar voice said as I climbed into the limo.

"Aika! No way!" I screamed, running up to her.

"You two know each other?" Daiki said, climbing into the limo.

"Yup. She was my best friend back in America." I said smiling.

"I knew there was something about you I liked." Aika said smiling.

"Totally agree." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Let's go somewhere like..." Aika trailed off.

"Where should we go?" I asked, looking at Daiki.

"Hmmmm." Aika said, scratching a fake beard.

"How about that new shopping mall that opened up on the other side of town?" Aika said.

I nodded.

"But that's a commoner's mall. Wouldn't you like to go to our mall?" Daiki asked, frowning.

"Being in America these last few years, I have learned that there are some stores people with more money go to, but everyone shops at the same mall." I said, frowning at the fact that Daiki would go as low as saying commoner.

Looking at Aika, I could tell she felt the same way.

"Fine." Daiki conceded.

Time passes quickly when you're having fun, and before I knew it, I was back home with a zillion bags in my hands.

"Best shopping spree in my life." I said to Aika, handing her my bags so I could open the gate.

"Why don't you just ring the bell? A butler will open the door for you." Daiki said, taking some bags from Aika so that she wouldn't fall from all the weight.

"Force of habit. Didn't have a butler at the host family I stayed at. I finally learned that I didn't need people waiting on me hand and foot." I said, taking the bags back.

I opened the gate, walked in, and shut it behind me.

"Thanks for the amazing night!" I called to them, pressing the automatic lock button so that I didn't drop my bags.

"Bye!" They called out, waving to me.

"Wait!" Aika called out, running back up to the gate.

"Have you told them?" she asked.

"No. I can't. I just got back. How am I supposed to tell them I'll be leaving for three more years to America." I said sighing.

"You don't have to go back. I'm not." Aika said.

"But I want to." I protested.

"Well, whatever you choose, good luck." she said, waving bye.

I dropped my bags at the front door, opened the door, picked up my bags, walked in, dropped them again, then locked the door.

"You could have just asked for the butler." Hikaru and Kaoru said, leaning against the staircase, the entire Host Club behind them.

"Why are they here?" I asked, trying to get by them without dropping my bags.

"They are-"

"-staying over-"

"-tonight."

"Still finishing each others sentences I see." I said.

I walked into my room, with everyone behind me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, dropping the bags on the floor and taking stuff out to put away.

"Why would you get these clothes? Your mom is a designer." Honey-senpai said matter-o-factually.

"Yes, but I happen to like these clothes." I said, snatching a pair of sweats from Hikaru.

"Come on Haruko!" Hikaru protested

"Just get Mom to make you some clothes." Kaoru said, grabbing a bagful of clothes and walking towards my door.

"Hey! What are you doing with those!" I called out.

"Taking them to a dump. Which is where they belong." Hikaru said, also taking some clothes.

"Give them back!" I screamed, jumping on top of them.

Apparently in the three years I was gone, they managed to gain some strength, so the fight eventually went down the stairs.

Finally at the bottom of the stairs, I managed to gain my bags back.

I stood triumphant, gathering my bags to take them back upstairs.

"Why can't you just let us be older brothers for once!" Hikaru screamed.

Suddenly, I felt a hand go across my face, and I was laying on the stairs.

Tamaki, Honey, Mori, and even Kyoya looked shocked.

I stared at Hikaru, holding my cheek in my hand. Hikaru was staring down at his hand.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said, shock crossing his face.

"Haruko, I-"

I didn't wait for an explanation. I gathered my bags, and ran up the stairs, and into my room, locking the door behind me.

What had happened to Hikaru, Kaoru and I?

**So there you have it! Oh, MoonDance29, I liked your idea and I will incorporate it at some point! I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry bout all the bad moments Hikaru and Kaoru have with their sister... its going to make sense I promise!**

I finally forgave Hikaru for slapping me after a week of ignoring him and listening to him saying sorry over and over and over again. It was very annoying and I wish I had lived without it.

"...that is why the economy is the way it is today." Mrs. Roberto concluded.

The entire class stared at her.

RING RING RING

The bell saved most, if not all, of the students from after school detention for not understanding the concept she just explained.

"Hey Daichi, come on! We have to get to the clubroom." I called out.

"Haruko! Daichi! Wait up!" A girl in my class named Emi ran up to me.

"Yeah, whats up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you guys wanted to hang out with my friends and I?" she asked, referring to the two girls and the two guys behind her.

"Actually, Daichi and I were just headed to the Host Club. Want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure." Emi waved her friends forward.

"Those two girls are Aya and Ayano." She said, pointing to the black haired twins.

"That is Jirou, and that over there is Jun."

Jirou had dirty blonde spiky hair and Jun had strawberry blonder hair. **(Yes strawberry blonde is real, my brother has that hair color)**

"Hello!" I screamed, walking into the club room.

"Hey!" The entire host club came running up to meet us.

"Who are all the kids?" Hikaru asked, referring to my new friends.

"Oh, this is Emi, Aya, Ayano, Jirou, and Jun." I said, pointing to each one.

"How can people tell the difference between you guys at school?" Kaoru asked, pointing to Aya and Ayano.

"Easy, I like to paint-" Aya began

"-and I like to design clothes." Ayano finished.

"Hmmm." Hikaru and Kaoru... well you can't say said because they didn't really speak.

"Haruko, can I talk to you for a second?" Kyoya motioned me over.

"Sure." I began walking towards Kyoya when Hikaru and Kaoru each put a hand on my shoulders.

"Whatever you do-"

"-be careful around Kyoya-"

"-because he is a shadow king who likes money." They concluded together.

"You know I can hear you." Kyoya said, never taking his eyes off his laptop.

Hikaru and Kaoru shivered before running behind the sofa.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, nervous about the answer.

"I was wondering if you and your friends would like to join the Host club, sort of like a middle school chapter. I would still take place here at the club, except you could have your own themes, and only middle schoolers could visit you. But the high schoolers could visit you, but for a little extra since they are supposed to see the High school and not the middle school host club." he concluded.

I stared at him. You could see he had taken much thought in this. Now I knew why he was called the shadow king, but why everyone was afraid of him I had no idea.

"I am happy with the idea, but I just met everyone but Daichi. It doesn't make sense for me to answer them... so give me a couple seconds." I ran back to everyone.

"Hey, Kyoya was wondering if we wanted to have a middle school chapter of the Host club. I'm ok with it, but I didn't want to answer for you guys."

"I'm cool with it." Daichi said, smiling at me.

"So are we." Aya and Ayano said.

"We are cool." Emi said, answering for herself and the boys.

"Kyoya, it's a go!" I called over to him.

He nodded and continued typing in his computer.

"Now we can see each other not only at school, but after school every day as well!" I said.

Let's say I was a little to excited and hugged Daichi. He jumped a little in surprise, then hugged back.

"Sorry." I said, stepping away, a blush crossing my cheeks.

"It's fine." He said, rubbing his hands against his pants.

"Ooooo! Daichi and Haruko! I like the sound of those two words together." Emi said, leaning against the wall.

Everyone (the middle schoolers) nodded in agreement. Daichi and I jumped away from each other, things suddenly getting a little awkward.

"Umm... I should... you know Kyoya... I should go get paperwork from Kyoya." I said, a little flustered.

"Sure." Daichi muttered.

_What just happened?_

**So MoonDance29, I hoped this lived up to your expectations! Thank you very much for the idea because I was at a writers block and you gave me something to write about! I thank you a thousand times! I really hope you liked it! Please R and R**


	7. Chapter 7

**So now let's put the correct chapter in the correct story. Sorry to ThatOneGirlThatWritesTheShhit since you said you were trying to forget Vampire Knights. Again, I'm sorry. I just learned the hard way why you don't write 2 stories at the same time. Sorry for the last ch. Here we go-**

"Grab her!"

"Ahh! Hikaru!" I said laughing.

"Gotcha!" Hikaru tackled me.

I chocked out a sob.

"Haruko? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Hikaru got off me and helped me up.

"Thanks Hikaru." I said, before taking off down the field.

"Hey!" Hikaru bounded after me.

Just as I crossed the touchdown line, Hikaru tackled me.

"We win!" I screamed.

Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, and I faced Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki.

"Hikaru, you owe Honey-senpai all the cake he wants. Tamaki, you owe Mori-senpai...I'm not sure what Mori-senpai wants actually. Kaoru." I said, stepping up to him.

He cringed away.

"Kaoru, you owe me that new diamond necklace from that jewelry store in the mall." I said.

"But that is gonna cost me my whole allowance!" He protested.

"Suck it up. You should have thought of that before you made the bet." I said, smiling while walking away, my hair bouncing all over the place.

"Haruko!" I turned my head and saw Emi running up, everyone behind her.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I grabbed a towel and started wiping the swear off my face.

"We are going to get ready for the dance tonight at school. Don't tell me you forgot!" Emi said, smiling at me.

"Kind of..." I trailed off.

"Well come on! It takes a good while to get a girl touched up and pretty for the guy of her dreams." Aya and Ayano each grabbed my hands and dragged me off.

Kaoru's POV **(One off the very few times in sum1 elses pov)**

I saw Haruko being dragged off by her friends and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked, turning to me.

"Nothing, just look. Haruko is hanging out with people her own age. Remember when she never wanted to leave us?" I said, smiling yet sad.

"Yeah. She really changed in America." Hikaru said, turning back to the club.

Haruko's POV

"That dress looks amazing on you!" Emi shrieked after making me try on about 30 different dresses.

It was a light blue dress that stopped at about 2 inches above my knees and it was tight. I paired it with white stilletos.

"Stunning!" Aya screamed.

"Let me do your hair!" Emi screamed, pulling me towards the bathroom.

"No!" Aya and Ayano grabbed my arms and pulled my back, making me fall on my butt.

"Why not?" Emi pouted.

"Why can't she?" I asked, curious about the answer.

"Let's just say, out hair isn't naturally black." Aya said, glaring at Emi.

"I'll do your hair and makeup." Ayano took my into the bathroom. About a 30 minutes later, I came out with light blue eyeshadow, a light pink lip gloss, and my hair was straightened and Ayano braided two pieces of my hair and pulled them back together.

Soon it was time to go and we all walked downstairs. Hikaru and Kaoru were walking into the house with the rest of the club. They all froze when they saw us.

"Haruko, were are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"Dance tonight. The Boys are picking us up in five minutes." Emi said, looking at her watch.

"Yup, and I-" I was cut off my my phone.

"Yellow, Haruko speaking." I said into the phone.

"Haruko! We are here." Daiki said.

"K, we are on our way out." I closed my phone and nodded my head to the girls.

"Bye Hikaru, bye Kaoru." I said before shutting the door.

**Tell me what you think. I know, not an interesting ch... sorry bout that. Next ch is about the dance and maybe something interesting will happen. What happened to Toshi? Will Haruko and Daiki kiss? Who knows... now I'm just blabbering.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in sooo long. I'm trying to decide whether or not to continue another fan fic I am currently working on or whether to start a new one and whether to continue this one...on with the story!  
**

As I walked into Ouran's Ballroom, I gaped at the sight in front of me. You'd think being rich and all I'd be used to this stuff, but being away for three years and the only kind of dance's experienced are those lousy ones **(no offense to people who actually like their middle school dances, I hate mine)**.

So this was a little different.

"Haruko, you look like your seeing the sun for the first time!" Daiki joked.

"I am!" I joked back, laughing along with everybody else.

"May I have the next dance?" A familiar voice inquired.

I turned around and there stood Toshi, the idiot from the first day of school.

"No, you may not." I said, pulling everyone else away.

Toshi followed though, right on my tail.

"In my household, it's impolite to refuse a dance with a handsome man." He said, leaning close to my ear.

"Last time I checked, I was not being asked to dance by any handsome man." I replied, pulling Daiki out on the dance floor.

Still Toshi followed.

"Would you please go away? I'm trying to enjoy the dance with my boyfriend." I said, starting to dance with Daiki as Aya and Jirou and Ayano and Jun positioned themselves around us. Emi was dancing with some random boy. **(Readers may come up with a name)**

"Please, just one dance?" Toshi asked.

"Man you're desperate. Go away!" I screamed at him.

Toshi finally left, followed by all his 'right hand men' you could say.

I thought he had finally left me alone. Little did I know how wrong I was.

Later that night at the dance, I excused myself to go to the bathroom to fix my make-up. The bathroom was a little walk from the ballroom and as I was walking back, Toshi and his friends stopped me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Hitachiin. It doesn't look like your boyfriends around. Instead of a dance, how about a kiss instead?" He said, coming closer.

I started backing away.

"Don't be afraid of me. There is no need to. Akio, hold her."

The boy whose name was Akio held me by my shoulders.

Toshi got closer to me and soon he was an inch away from me.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, kicking him in the gut.

I elbowed Akio in the stomach and started running, tearing my dress in the process.

"Someone grab her!" Toshi shouted.

I ran back towards the ballroom. I was running so fast, The entire bottom half of my dress was tearing apart.

I ran up to everyone and they looked at me with surprise.

"Toshi." I gasped, sitting down and gulping a random glass of water.

"Haruko, we weren't quite finished yet." Toshi said, gripping my shoulder.

"Toshi, get away from me before I call security." I said, standing up.

"But I love you, doesn't that mean anything to you?" He asked, pulling me closer.

"NO! Get off of me for the last time." I finally shoved myself away from him and ran out the door towards the limo. Everyone followed in after me.

"Sorry I ruined the dance." I said, almost crying.

"It's not your fault. It's Toshi's" Aya and Ayano said simultaneously. 

"Still..." I trailed off.

"Just as long as your ok." Daiki said.

We had arrived at my house. Daiki walked me up to my door.

"Thanks for tonight." I leaned in and kissed Daiki on the lips.

"Bye." I said, closing the door behind me.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Two voices asked.

**What do you think? I am still wondering if I should continue writing this story, and the other story I am working on... **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I am continuing on with this story. Thanks to all my reviewers! On with the story!**

"Umm..." I was at a loss for words. I hadn't anticipated that Hikaru and Kaoru would stay up waiting for me.

"Well?" They stood in front of me.

"There was this boy and he tried to make out with me. Phew! I'm exhausted, sleep tight guys." I started to walk upstairs.

"Was it Daiki?" Hikaru said.

"Or someone else?" Kaoru said.

I froze on the steps.

"It doesn't matter who, because I took care of it. I'm fine." I said, picking up my torn skirt and walking up the stairs.

"Oh! Kyoya said we all have to meet up tomorrow at his house for a Double Host Club thing!" Hikaru called up the stairs after me.

"OK!" I called back down.

I walked into my room and sat down on the edge of my bed. I was exhausted...and slightly traumatized. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Dream**

"Haruko...come to me." Toshi slowly got closer.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed at him.

"Haruko." Toshi came closer.

The room slowly got smaller and smaller, like a square box.

"Get away from me!" I screamed.

Suddenly, I was falling. Just as I was about to hit the ground-

**Dream end**

"Haruko!" Hikaru and Kaoru burst into my room, but I just stared, glassy eyed, straight ahead.

"Haruko?" Hikaru said gently.

"He's a monster." I whispered.

"Huh?" Kaoru said.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked

As if I suddenly got a hold of reality, I jumped a little.

"Oh, nothing." I said, smiling and snuggling back underneath the covers.

"Ok." "Good night." Hikaru and Kaoru left my room after that.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly, I fell back into a dreamless sleep, never fully forgetting the last one, scared of what was to come.

**Time Skip!**

"That's not fair!" I screamed at Hikaru and Kaoru as they picked me up and rushed into the water.

"What?" Hikaru said, as he and Kaoru got ready to throw me in.

"THERE IS TWO OF YOU AND ONLY ONE OF ME!" I screamed as they threw me out.

"AHH! SIBLING LOVE!" Their fan girls screamed.

We were at the Ootori Private Beach. The Middle School Host Club was off duty, but the High School Host Club had to entertain guests.

I sat in the water, making it seem like I had gotten hurt.

"Haruko?" Hikaru and Kaoru swam over to me. At the right moment, I turned and splashed water in their faces.

"Hey!"

"Catch me if you can!" I swam for shore.

I went and sat down on the beach blanket next to Aya and Ayano.

"Want to go on the cliff? I'm sure there will be some amazing sights to see." I said, getting up.

"Sure." They said simultaneously.

We sat on the cliff, staring at the sunset.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" I turned and saw two VERY drunk men.

"You shouldn't be here, this is a private beach." I said, standing up.

"Then that means we are alone." One of the men came closer and grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me closer. He reeked of alcohol.

Suddenly, he screamed.

"Let her go." Haruhi stated in a clear voice.

"Aya, go!" Ayano screamed.

Aya managed to escape, running down to the beach.

"Haruko?" I saw Daiki.

"Daiki." I breathed.

"Hey kid, get away from here before I punch your face in." The man holding me said.

"Don't you dare say that to him!" I kicked him in...you know... and he screamed.

"Want to end up like your little friend?" I saw Haruhi being dropped of the side of the cliff, and Tamaki go after her.

"Haruko!" I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing there, frozen.

"Want to fight for her, punks?" The man holding me flung me, sending me off the cliff, if I hadn't grabbed the ledge in time.

I hung on to the edge for dear life. Suddenly, I felt a hand over mine and saw Daiki above me.

"Let go." He said.

I carefully let go of the ledge and Daiki hoisted me up.

"Haruko!" Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru said, looking at me carefully.

"You look pale." Hikaru said.

I started crying then.

"Haruko! What's wrong!" Hikaru said.

"Your safe! It's ok!" Kaoru said.

"No...it's not. I couldn't defend myself. I can't always rely on people to get me out of my situations. I'm a failure." I sank down into the sand, watching as Tamaki walked out of the sea with Haruhi in his arms. I listened to their argument.

"I don't need someone protecting me all the time." Haruhi said, walking off.

"Why would she do that?" Hikaru said, as everyone stared after her.

"You really don't get it?" The Host Club looked at me.

"What do you mean?" Kaoru said.

I shook my head.

"You guys are hopeless." I said, walking back to the house.

**What did you think? The end might seem a little rushed because my mom was like go to bed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much 2 MoonDance29 and YoshiTari Soda who gave me some ideas! This is why I love my reviewers! **

Ever since the beach trip, Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to have become increasingly protective...which was VERY annoying. I mean seriously! I wasn't even allowed to leave the house with out them, which made going out on dates with Daiki very hard. Finally, enough was enough.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Stop following me around! It's like your a puppy following its owner!" I said, turning to them as I began walking downstairs to I could go on my date with Daiki.

"Sorry, yeesh. Didn't realize we were being so annoying." Hikaru said, glaring at me.

"Well you are, so quit it." I slipped on my purple stilettos and walked out into the night, Hikaru and Kaoru still following me.

"Didn't I just tell you to leave me alone?" I said, yelling at the as my hair blew in the wind.

"Doesn't mean we are going to listen." They said, as they began walking down to Daiki's limo.

"Ugh." I followed after, thoroughly angry and ready to smack them the minute we got home.

**TIME SKIP**

"I can't believe you!" I screamed, running up the front walk.

"We're sorry." Hikaru and Kaoru said, running after me.

"He'll probably dump me when I get to school on Monday!" I screamed, slamming open the front door.

You're probably wondering what they did that would get me so angry, right. Well, while they were in the bathroom, Daiki and I got a little closer. Right as we were about to kiss, they came up and shoved some food in his face. I got so angry, that I threw food at them, but I missed and hit Daiki instead. Hikaru saw this and threw food at me. Soon it became so much a fight to the point were my hair was dripping with tomato sauce and I was covering in crème brulee.

"No, I'm sorry! Sorry I ever had you as my brothers!" I screamed, running up the stairs with tears in my eyes.

**Day Skip (let me know if you have seen that one before. :p)**

"Sorry about what happened last night." I said, as I talked to Daiki on the phone.

"It's fine. I could see that you were angry. As a matter a fact, so was I. I was ready to throw some food at them, but you beat me to it." He said, nervously laughing.

"I wouldn't have been angry if you did." I said, laughing.

"So, Emi, Aya, Ayano, Jun, Jirou and I are meeting up at the mall today. Want to join?" He said.

"Sure. I'll be ready and waiting." I said, pulling on my neon green converse.

**(\_/)**

**(-.-) sleeping bunny! GASP! It's Usa-Chan! P.S.- this is my new time skip sign.**

**('')-('')**

"OMG! Look at those shoes!" Emi screeched, pushing her way through to the green platforms in the front of the store.

Jun, Jirou, and Daiki sighed. I couldn't blame the, We had been in this store for hours.

"Guys, I think we should probably go to a different store now." I said, pulling off the blue heels I had tried on.

"No! All the boys ever want to do is look at video games!" Aya cried, trying to squeeze her foot into the heels I had taken off.

"OK, so 1) boys go do whatever and meet us at the food court around 1230 2) Aya, give my back my shoes." I snatched the blue heels out of her hands and held them close to my chest.

"Mine." I hissed, stroking the heels protectively.

Daiki and the boys shook their heads.

"Girls and their shoes." they said, walking out of the store.

"You better believe it!" Ayano called.

**(\_/)**

**(-.-)**

**('')-('')**

"Come on guys, I think we have enough shoes." I said, pulling up the girls. We gathered our things and payed for the shoes, walking to the food court.

"Man, I'm starved." Emi, said, rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah. Let's get some chow." I said, running up to the boys who had a spot in line at some sushi place.

"Excuse me, but do you know were the Kohls is?" I turned around and gasped.

"Lauren?" I said.

**I loved both ideas given to me, so I will be using both ideas! Yeah. How did you like my Usa-Chan? Isn't he cute?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last part! **

"Lauren?" I said, standing shocked at the girl in front of me.

"Hey Haruko. Never thought I would see you here." she said nervously.

"Why are you so nervous? There is nothing to hide." I said, smiling as I went to hug her.

"Maybe it's just nerves, you know. From being in a new place." she said, scanning her eyes around.

"Hey Baby! I got us a table over here, so hurry up and get the food, I'm starving!" an all to familiar voice called out.

I looked past her and sucked in a deep breath.

I turned to her, my eyes narrowed in a glare. "Nice to know friendships continue even after I'm gone, huh Lauren." I said.

"I'm sorry! It just happened!" she protested.

"Just like it "just happened" with your ex and I. As I recall, you didn't speak to me for a week." I said, crossing my arms. **(She doesn't mean...that...by "just happened")**

"Haruko?" I turned to the voice of Mark, my ex-boyfriend.

"Well, fancy meeting you here. Can you let us know were the Kohls is? We are really lost." Mark said, smiling as he put his arm around Lauren.

"Sure. You go up one level and walk straight. You should see the Kohls dead ahead." I said smiling.

"Cool, thanks." He said, walking home with Lauren.

"...Haruko...there isn't a Kohls...whatever that is...here in Japan." Emi said, smiling nervously at me.

"Oh, I know." I said, smiling.

"So, who's hungry?" I said, turning to them with a bright smile on my face.

**(\_/)**

**(-.-)**

**('')-('')**

"Haruko, we are so sorry! Please forgive us!" Hikaru and Kaoru begged me, holding my feet.

I ignored them to the best of my ability, trying to walk over to my station so I could get ready for the club.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, please get off of Haruko so she can get ready." Kyoya calmly stated.

"Hello young maiden!" A short girl with short brown hair burst into the room.

"We have come to try and rescue you again!" Another girl burst into the room, tall with dirty-blonde hair.

"We won't take no for an answer." Finally, a very tall, dark brown-haired girl came into the room.

"Uh..." Aya, Ayano, Emi, and I just looked at each other.

"Oh! Four more maidens! It seems the girls at this school need our help now more then ever!" The first girl screeched, running up to us.

"Oh, my poor girls. Please explain to use what horrible deeds these boys have done to you." The tall one said, somehow flipping her short brown hair.

Emi looked at her with shining eyes. "You're my new idol!" she screeched, hugging the tall girl around her waist.

"Emi!" The entire host club yelled.

Emi began walking out with the girls that had burst in just a moment ago.

"EMI! You barely now them!" I screeched, running after them.

"Oh, we completely forgot to introduce ourselves." The tall short-haired one said, turning around and flipping her hair...again...what's with this chick?

Then, she and her friends started on some long rant about them and some Zuka Club. I turned to Kyoya.

"Hinako, Chizuru, and Benio." he said, pointing them out.

"Ah." I followed Emi and the three of them out. Aya and Ayano followed after me.

"Wait! Haruko!" The twins came running after us.

"What, I'm a little busy." I said coldly turning to them.

"How could you go with them? They are enemies of the Host Club!" The screeched, latching onto me.

"Let go of me!" I wrestled my way from their grasp.

"OH MY POOR MAIDEN!" The three girls screamed, jumping in front of me.

"How dare you hold her in such a manner!" The Benio screamed, shaking a fist at Hikaru and Kaoru.

…...

"Umm... they're my brothers." I stated, looking at them like they're crazy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The Benio said, walking up to me.

"Can we make it up to you by taking you on a shopping trip?" Chizuru asked.

"Sure. You had me at shopping." I said, running to catch up with Aya, Ayano, and Emi.

"Haruko!" The twins screamed.

**(\_/)**

**(-.-)**

**('')-('')**

"So they ruined your date?" Hinako asked, putting her arms around my shoulders.

"Yeah." I said sadly.

"Oh, you poor girl!" she screamed, sobbing into Benio's chest.

"Sorry. She's a little emotional." Chizuru said.

"It's ok. Thanks for the trip." I said, hopping out of the limo.

"OMG! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Emi screamed.

We walked back to the Host Club. As expected, they were still there. We had only been gone an hour.

"I'm really tired now." I said, laying on the couch, closing my eyes.

I felt a presence over me and opened my eyes a crack.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning over.

The twins turned me back over.

"We have to go home." They said.

"But I don't want to move. I just laid down." I complained.

Hikaru picked me up and Kaoru grabbed my bags.

"Gosh Haruko, what have you been eating. You're heavy." Hikaru joked.

I grumbled and snuggled closer to his chest.

"I don't even know why I am talking to you guys. I'm still pretty angry." I said.

"Why am I carrying you then?" Hikaru asked.

"Because you're the older brother, it's your job." I stated.

We climbed into the limo.

"We are really sorry." Kaoru blurted out.

I cracked an eye open and looked at him.

"Well see if I forgive you." I said, turning back in towards Hikaru, smiling.

Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

"We are here." I climbed out of the limo, and turned around, waiting for Hikaru to pick me up.

"Hey sweetie." I turned and saw...him.

"YOU!"

**Once again ending with an unknown character...sorry. I have a pretty good idea how I want this story to end, so a couple more chapters, then the finale in the story, then the sequel- already know what I'm doing for that- and if I still have fans, maybe a special prequel about Haruko's time in America!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I have a problem. I wrote the last chapter so long ago, that I don't remember who "YOU!" is. So, please be the amazing reviewers and readers I know you are, and help me by thinking up a "YOU!" If you want, you can make up a character , just add a name, description, how he/she knows Haruko, and why he/she is there. Also, sorry if there was any confusion. I accidentally deleted EVERY chapter had to reload every ch and then re-add in.**

**Thank you, Mangagirl97**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I'm going to come out and say I have no excuse for why I haven't been updating lately, and frankly I don't feel like trying to come up with an excuse. Here is the next part. Oh, and sorry for the delayed update.**

_Previously-_

"_Hey sweetie." I turned and I saw...him_

"_YOU!"_

"Geez Toshi! Can't you take a hint? No means no! I didn't think you would stalk me to my own house." I said, walking past him up to the front door.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to be joining you." He said innocently.

I froze.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, slowly turning around.

"In America. We leave just after Christmas, right?" He asked, eying me.

"...Haruko, what's he talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"...I...I..." I trailed off, not sure how to answer.

"Because you would tell us...if you were leaving again...right?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh! You didn't know! Haruko, twelve others and I will be visiting America until the summer break there. Haruko, you didn't tell them?" Toshi asked, a victorious smirk on his lips.

"I was going to wait Toshi, but since you told them now anyways..." I walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar, and threw him into the street.

As I was walking inside, I was stopped by the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked betrayed.

"Hikaru..." I said, walking up to him.

He shook his head, and ran upstairs.

"Kaoru?" I asked, reaching for him.

He followed his brother, and ran upstairs as well.

I walked up to my room, dragging me feet, as I closed the door behind me, I slid down it, buried my face in my hands, and I cried.

**Be ready for another ch sooner! Im going to try updating quicker now!**

**Click that little review button and make my day please...I'll need it …...I have a science test tomorrow... UGH!1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry I haven't been updating... anywho on a side not I'm starting high school this fall! Who else is? My friends and I have this joke that I'm going to be the freshman that totally runs into the really tall and buff senior and just stares up at him for 10 mins. Because I feel so intimidated. :)**

**On with the story. **

Previously:

_As I walked inside I was stopped by the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru. They looked betrayed._

"_Hikaru..." I said, walking up to him._

_He shook his head and ran upstairs._

"_Kaoru?" I asked, reaching for him._

_He followed his brother and ran upstairs as well._

_I walked up to my room, dragging my feet, as I closed the door behind me, I slide down, buried my face into my hands, and I cried. _

Chapter 14: Those last few months

The days seemed to go by slowly, since no one really talked to me. Neither person in either host club said so much as a word to me. The middle school host club felt betrayed, and Daiki didn't even look at me. Tamaki, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai didn't talk to me in their support of Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya-senpai didn't speak to me because ever since the fight, income had gone down since the atmosphere was always tense. Haruhi simply nodded hello, but never spoke. She to felt betrayed I guess.

The days slowly immersed them weeks, then months. The fight had happened in January. It was now June and school would be ending in a week. It had been five month since anyone had spoken to me. I figured that since they weren't speaking to me before I left, they wouldn't speak to me when I got back. I couldn't suffer through a year of not having anyone to talk to other then my parents.

I approached my Mom and Dad after dinner one night.

"Mom? Dad? Can I ask you a question?" I asked, sitting down.

"Sure sweetie. What do you want?" Mom asked, sitting down beside me.

"So, you know how I'm going to America for summer break right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I would like to go for part of the school year as well."

There was a beat of silence, then "Are you sure that is what you want?" Mom asked, eying me carefully.

"Yes, it's for the best." I whispered.

"OK then. We will call the program and you can stay in America till December, then I want you home for good." Mom said, hugging me tightly.

"Daddy?" I asked, looking up at him.

He nodded, OK with my decision. I ran and gave him a hug.

"When are you going to tell your brothers?" He asked, ruffling my hair.

"When they wake up and find me gone." I whispered, pulling away from him.

"Alright dear. Go start packing. Leave an extra suitcase though. I'm going to be giving you some new clothes for America. Oh! You could wear a sky blue sundress with..." Mom's voice just kept coming with ideas till her voice was no more, signaling she was in her workroom.

I laughed and looked at my Dad.

"I better start packing." I walked upstairs to my room and pulled out my suitcases.

(\_/)

(-.-)

('')-('')

The last day of school had finally ended, and with it, the torturous months of silence as well. I had ridden in a separate limo then my brother for the last five months and this was the last time I would ride in a limo for six months.

While doing some last minute packing, I saw a photo of Hikaru, Kaoru and I shortly after I first came home. We were smiling and laughing. I smiled a teary smile, before placing it on my bed. Then I slowly sat at my desk, and began to write a letter to them.

"The last of the bags are loaded Miss Hitachiin." The driver said, walking into my room as I sealed the letter with Hikaru and Kaoru's names on it.

"Would you like to stop at the academy to sat good-bye to your brothers?" He asked, as I climbed into the limo.

"No thank you. Please proceed to the airport." I said.

At the airport, I climbed out, checked in my bags, and walked to the terminal.

"Flight 36 to America is now boarding. Flight 36 to America is now boarding." That was my que.

As I settled into the chair, I leaned out the window. I could've sworn I saw Hikaru and Kaoru standing outside the plane, but it was probably my eyes playing tricks on me. I laid back and closed my eyes, while drifting into a calm sleep.

(\_/)

(-.-)

('')-('')

"Miss? We have arrived in America." I opened my eyes and saw the flight attendant beside me,

"Thank you." I replied stepping off the plane.

After gathering my bags, I looked for my exchange student family.

"Haruko!" I heard a voice call out.

I saw Poppy, my exchange sister waving with her mother, father, and brother Carson.

"Poppy!" I ran up to them and gave them all huge hugs.

"I hope you remember the rules of a "commoner" lifestyle. I still remember the first thing you said when you walked into our house for the first time. "Where is the butler?" As I recall." Mark, the father, joked.

"How are your brothers?" Poppy asked as we exited the airport.

I almost froze, but kept up the happy facade for Poppy.

"Great, they're great." I said, smiling a forced smile.

"That's awesome. I'm so happy you are staying for half the year. I have so many things planned..."

In Japan:

Kaoru's POV:

"Kaoru, do you think it's a little much to have been ignoring her for this long? No one has talked to her for five months." Hikaru said, as we got into our limo.

"I agree. When we get home, we should apologize." I said, walking into the house.

"Haruko?"

"Haruko?"

Hikaru and I called out for Haruko, but there was no answer.

"Haruko?" We asked, opening the door to her bedroom.

We both gave loud gasps, as we saw her room was completely emptied except for two items on her bed, which had no sheets on it either.

Hikaru ran out of the bedroom to see if he could find Haruko anywhere else in the house.

"Hikaru?" I called, as I went to see what was on the bed.

Sitting on the bed, was a photo taken a couple days after Haruko had gotten home. Next to it, was a letter written to Hikaru and I.

"Hikaru!" I called out my voice wavering.

"HIKARU!" I called out running through out the house to find him.

"Kaoru?" I could hear Hikaru running towards me.

"Kaoru, she's not in the house!" Hikaru ran up to me panting.

"Hikaru..." I whispered, showing her the letter.

"Have you opened it?" He asked, as we ran back to Haruko's room.

"No..." my voice trailed off.

He sighed and took the letter from me opening it.

"Dear Hikaru and Kaoru," he began.

_I'm sorry I never told you I was leaving. I didn't know how to say it, considering I had made so many good friends. I had missed you for the three years I was gone, and didn't know if I could survive summer break. But then everyone stopped talking to me. Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, you, Daiki, and everyone else didn't speak to me for five months. Eventually I got tired of feeling the pain and decided enough was enough. I went to Mom and Dad. I will be staying in America till December. I'm very sorry for the pain I caused you and hope you will forgive me. I understand things will never be the same. _

_Love your Sister,_

_Haruko Hitachiin_

"What have we done?" I whispered, falling to my knees.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said, pulling his arms around me.

"We have to stop her!" I yelled, running for the front door.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru called, running after me.

"Has Haruko's plane left?" I ran up to the driver.

"No, it doesn't leave for another 30 mins." He said.

"Take us there." We demanded in unison.

We raced towards the airport, running inside.

"Has Flight 36 to America left yet?" We asked in unison.

"No. It will in five minutes." The desk worker said, pulling up the flight on her computer.

"Thank you." We ran back outside. "Take us to the plane!"

We arrived just as the plane took off. I saw Haruko looking out the window.

"Haruko! Haruko!" Hikaru and I called out.

She just looked away and shut her eyes. Then, the plane took off.

"Good-bye... Haruko..." I whispered. I could hear a slight sobbing noise.

"Hikaru..."

"It's all our fault..." He whispered. "We made to big a deal about her leaving...now she's gone for six months...and thinks we all hate her..."

We drove back to the school, praying none of the hosts or hostesses had left yet. Apparently our prayers were answered because when we barged in, everyone was there, sitting at the round table.

"Hey. We called you house to apologize to Haruko and no one picked up. Where have you been?" Tamaki asked.

"She's gone. We are to late." Hikaru and I said, falling to our knees.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Daiki asked, walking over.

"She's already left for America. We never even got to say good-bye." Hikaru whispered.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Well...she's coming back in 10 weeks right?" Daiki said nervously.

"No, she's not coming back till December." I whispered.

All was silent, then "Haruko-chan!" Honey-senpai cried, hugging Mori-senpai. Tamaki was crying a little as well. Everyone else was still with shock.

"What will happen when she comes back?" Emi asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Haruko..." Daiki ran from the room, crying.

"Daiki!" Aya ran after him.

"I'm sorry, Haruko."

**Review and tell me what you think! This was the ending of this story! Please let me know if you want a sequel! Thanks to all my fans for this story. I hope you continue being fans in the future. **


End file.
